Por favor, No Me Hagan Escoger
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: Regina esta con Emma, la Reina Malvada esta con Malefica. ¿Que pasara cuando se vuelvan una sola persona nuevamente? Relacion Poliamorosa. DragonSwanQueen. [Traduccion aurotizada por su autor/a original ThanagarianAmazon]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Regina estaba parada en su cocina, esperando a que su novia llegara a casa. Ella y Henry ya habían cenado y el ya estaba durmiendo.

Miró el reloj por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez desde que Emma le envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que había recibido una llamada justo antes de irse a casa. La morena siempre estaba nerviosa cuando Emma tenía que trabajar hasta tarde en la noche. Una parte de ella sabía que su preocupación era infundada. Emma era más que capaz de cuidarse sola, pero desde que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la mujer más joven significaba para ella, Regina se había vuelto mucho más consciente de la seguridad de la novia.

Finalmente, alrededor de las diez en punto, Regina escuchó el auto de Emma en el aparcamiento. Ante el sonido familiar, su cuerpo se relajó y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Instantáneamente se dirigió a la puerta principal y saludó a la sheriff mientras cruzaba la puerta.

—Ya era hora de que llegases a casa.—Ella sonrió mientras besaba a Emma ligeramente antes de ayudarla a quitarse su chaqueta de cuero roja.

—Lo siento, llegue muy tarde. —Habló Emma mientras apartaba los ojos de la mirada de la morena. —Hubo una pelea en el Rabbit Hole. Tomó un rato calmar a todos. —

—¿Hubo algún herido? —

—No, a menos que cuentes el orgullo de Leroy. —Dijo Emma con una risita. —Deberías haber visto la expresión en su rostro después de que Tímido lo golpeó. ¿Quién sabía que lo tenía? —

—Sí, ¿Quién sabía? —Regina solo escuchaba a medias mientras Emma hablaba. Estaba mucho más preocupada acerca de por qué la rubia no la miraba a los ojos. —¿Pasó algo más esta noche, cariño? —

—Mas o menos. —Emma finalmente la miró, pero Regina todavía estaba preocupada al ver la incertidumbre reflejada en esos ojos color avellana. La sheriff se mordió el labio con nerviosismo antes de continuar: —¿Quiero preguntarte algo y por favor, se honesta conmigo? —

—Siempre baby. —Regina colocó sus brazos, cómodamente alrededor de la cintura de Emma. —Además, ya aprendí a no burlarme de tu súper poder. —

La rubia sonrió ligeramente ante la broma pero luego frunció el ceño una vez más. —Gold, él no fue el único maestro para el que tuviste algo, ¿Verdad? —

La alcaldesa frunció el ceño ante la pregunta: —¿Qué? —

—De camino al bar, pasé junto a la reina y Maléfica. Parecían que se dirigían a la casa de Mal...y se estaban besando. — La última parte de la declaración de Emma salió en un susurro.

—Oh. —Ahora fue Regina quien evitó el contacto visual. —Por supuesto que lo estaban haciendo. —

—Ustedes dos eran algo en el Bosque Encantado, ¿Verdad? —

Las mejillas de la morena se oscurecieron mientras asintió.

Emma tomó la mano de la alcaldesa y las condujo hacia la sala. —¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre ti y Mal? —Preguntó mientras los sentaba a ambos en el sofá.

—Honestamente no estaba segura de cómo lo tomarías. —

La rubia colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Regina, lo que llevó a su novia a mirarla. —Solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo, Ángel. Te prometo que no estoy celosa ni nada, simplemente no quiero que sientas que necesitas ocultarme cosas—

Respiró hondo mientras su mente se llenaba con los recuerdos de su pasado. —Cuando finalmente logré que Maléfica me enseñara algo de su magia, comencé a pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Al principio, ella era una mentora, luego se hizo amiga y un día me di cuenta de que era mi santuario, mi lugar seguro. Ella nunca esperó que fuera perfecto, nunca me gritó ni me reprendió cuando cometí un error. —

—Una noche empezamos a hablar, a beber, a reír. Luego, antes de darme cuenta, me estaba besando. —Regina sonrió mientras decía eso. —Mal fue la primera persona desde Daniel me hizo sentir hermosa y cuidada. Esa noche se convirtio en mi cariño. —Vio a Emma alzar la frente. —Significa querida. Ella no me dejaría llamarla así que usé la palabra en español, pensó que sonaba más sexy. —Regina sonrió antes de que otro pensamiento viniera a su mente. —Ella también fue…—

—¿También? —Emma apretó su rodilla, instando a la morena a continuar.

—Fue un alivio bienvenido después del rey. —Susurró Regina con una mueca.

La sheriff luego colocó sus brazos alrededor de su amante y la acercó a su propio cuerpo para que la cabeza de Regina descansara sobre su hombro. Emma estaba agradecida de no haber conocido a ese hombre. Familia o no, hizo que la vida de Regina fuera mucho más miserable de lo que ya había sido.

Regina le había contado a Emma sobre su matrimonio sin amor. Leopoldo puede haber sido un rey amable y un padre amoroso, pero también era un hombre de cincuenta años que le pidió matrimonio a una niña de diecisiete años. Él solo la tocó en la noche de bodas, la peor noche de la vida de Regina. Cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, recordó a su madre diciendo que era lo que hacía una buena esposa, así que hizo todo lo posible por llorar o gritar mientras sucedía.

Después de esa noche, cuando Leopoldo declaró oficial a su matrimonio, pasó todas las noches, agradecida, sola. Sin embargo, cada vez que en público, el rey insistiría en que Regina se quedara a su lado para mantener las apariencias. Recordaba que se encogía cada vez que la abrazaba por la cintura. La joven reina no había sentido nada más que odio por el hombre con el que se había visto obligada a casarse y ella maldijo cada vez que se veía obligada a pasar en su presencia.

Después de enterarse de su abuelo materno, Emma se alegró de saber que Regina lo había asesinado de una manera tan dolorosa. Nadie tenía permitido lastimar a Regina. Nadie permitido lastimar a la mujer que amaba. Si él todavía estuviera vivo, la rubia probablemente habría terminado su vida ella misma.

Regina se relajó tan pronto como su cuerpo fue empujado por el reconfortante toque de su amante.

Su ceño fruncido desapareció cuando sintió unos labios suaves presionando amorosamente contra su frente. Después de que se tomó un momento para simplemente disfrutar de la sensación de estar en los brazos de la rubia, el alcalde se apartó lo suficiente para mirar a Emma a los ojos. —Mal...ella me hizo sentir especial. Como Daniel lo había hecho. Como lo haces ahora. —

Emma sonrió. —Tú eres especial Regina. —Ella le dio otro beso a la cabeza de Regina. —Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo salieron ustedes dos? —

—Años. Finalmente, nuestras carreras se interpusieron. Nos mantuvimos cerca hasta que puse la maldición y, bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó...todavía siento una tremenda culpa por lo que le hice a ella. —La voz de Regina vaciló.

Emma trató de consolarla pasando su cabello por el cabello de la otra mujer, un gesto que siempre ayudaba a calmar al alcalde.

—¿Por qué la atrapaste? —Preguntó Emma con cautela, no queriendo molestar más a Regina.

—Ella quería detenerme. Estaba demasiado cegada por mi propia sed de venganza y no podía ver que ella intentaba ayudarme, no lastimarme. —

—Bueno, obviamente te ha perdonado si se siente lo suficientemente cómoda como para estar con la reina. —

—Sí...yo...sé que ella me ha perdonado desde entonces. —Regina miró hacia otro lado una vez más mientras un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Emma sonrió, pensando que su novia se veía tan adorable cada vez que se sonrojaba. Ella tomó suavemente la barbilla de Regina y guió sus ojos hacia los de ella. —Está bien, Ángel. Mientras te sientas cómodo con eso, puedes contarme cualquier cosa y te prometo que no me molestaré. —

Regina se relajó bajo la suave mirada de Emma. —Después de que le contaste a Mal lo de Lily y de cómo la conocías, vino a llorar. Estaba sintiendo esa mezcla de alivio porque sabía que su hija aún estaba viva y la culpa por no poder estar allí cuando ella creciera. —

—La abracé tan fuerte como pude mientras lloraba. Después de un tiempo, comencé a limpiar sus lágrimas y me perdí en sus ojos azules como solía hacerlo...luego la besé. Una cosa llevó a la otra y bien...fue solo una noche antes de que tú y yo nos fuéramos a Nueva York. Después de eso, mantuve mi distancia para que ella pudiera pasar tiempo con Lily. —

—Entonces, ¿No mucho antes de que tú y yo nos juntemos? —Emma dijo que mientras ambas empezaron a perderse en la memoria de cómo empezaron a salir.

Robin había cambiado una vez que regresaron a Storybrooke. Ahora estaba llorando a su difunta esposa por segunda vez y con el conocimiento de estar con la hermana de Regina, las cosas ya no se sentían bien entre la ex reina y el ladrón. Una semana después de su regreso, le dijo a Regina que necesitaba un nuevo comienzo. La alcaldesa resultó herida, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo en que nada más podría venir de su relación.

No mucho después de su separación, Regina comenzó a hablar con su hermana, una gran parte de ella que quería salvar cualquier relación que pudiera con la pelirroja. Zelena era, después de todo, su último miembro de familia de sangre, además de que la morena deseaba estar en la vida de su futura sobrina o sobrino. Las cosas entre las dos hermanas comenzaron a fortalecerse cuando los síntomas del embarazo de Zelena empezaron a aparecer. La pelirroja se encontró con su hermana menor más a menudo, deseando que alguien, cualquiera, la cuidara durante ese tiempo.

Con tanto sucediendo a su alrededor, Regina se sintió abrumada y comenzó a ir a Emma por distracciones. Una distracción las llevó a las dos a acurrucarse en el sofá de Regina, mientras que la rubia le presentó "Imagine You & Me." Emma comenzó a sostener a la morena, acariciando su cabello cómodamente. Regina se permitió relajarse en los brazos de Emma.

Una vez que terminó la película, ninguna de las dos sintió ganas de moverse, por lo que la sheriff continuó con sus cuidados en el cabello de la morena, mientras hablaban suavemente entre sí. Regina, finalmente, miró a la rubia y vio que sus ojos verdes miraban amorosamente a los suyos. La alcaldesa se encontró apoyándose más en Emma, mientras colocaba sus labios sobre los de la rubia. Emma no dudó en devolverle el beso que Regina le dio, aliviada de que la morena le cuidará de la misma manera que lo había hecho en secreto durante años. Desde entonces los dos habían pasado casi todas las noches juntas.

Mantuvieron la relación secreta de todos, excepto Henry, hasta que Emma se sacrificó por Regina y se convirtió en la Oscura. Fue el beso de su verdadero amor el que finalmente rompió la maldición sobre Emma y también demostró a todos que los dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Sí. —Respondió Regina volviendo a su conversación mientras miraba a su amante. Podía decir fácilmente que, a pesar de que Emma no estaba molesta con ella por su pasado con Mal, las inseguridades de la rubia empezaban a aumentar. Emma siempre se consideraba indigna de la antigua reina, sin importar cuánto Regina le dijera lo contrario.

La alcaldesa le dio a Emma un beso suave y amoroso antes de hablar. —Te amo, Emma Swan. —Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de su novia mientras hablaba. —Maléfica fue mi pasado. Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. —

—Yo también te amo, Regina. —Le dio a la morena una pequeña sonrisa. —Pero, para ser honesta, ¿Todavía te preocupas por ella como solías hacerlo? —Emma miró a Regina, esperando que su amante hablara.

Regina se quedó en silencio por un minuto, tratando de averiguar cómo decir la verdad y al mismo tiempo expresar su amor por la mujer sentada frente a ella.

—Lo hago. —Dijo finalmente. —Pero Emma, por favor, sé que mientras me preocupo por ella, Henry y tú son todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. —

Emma sostuvo la mirada de la morena antes de inclinarse para besarla con ternura, esperando mostrar lo mucho que Regina significaba para ella con ese beso.

—Siento haber preguntado todo esto, Ángel. Supongo que vi a la reina y Mal juntas y simplemente empecé...me volví un poco loca. Realmente no estoy celosa de que aún tengas sentimientos por ella, pero no lo hago, no sé cómo me movería si decidieras dejarme. —Emma susurró mientras se acercaba más a Regina, prácticamente alimentándose del reconfortante calor de la mujer.

Regina negó con la cabeza y acarició el brazo de Emma. —No tienes nada de lo que disculparte, Baby. Y no tienes que preocuparte por si alguna vez te voy a dejar, me rompería el corazón si lo hiciera. —

Emma sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en la de Regina. Los dos se tomaron el tiempo para simplemente disfrutar sintiendo al otro en sus brazos.

—Ahora. —Habló Regina después de unos minutos. —¿Qué hay de la cena? Te he guardado un trozo de lasaña. —

—En realidad, estoy pensando en saltarme la cena esta noche. —Sonrió Emma mientras sus manos bajaban para acariciar la cadera de Regina.

—Odias saltarte las comidas. —

—Sí, lo sé, pero tengo algo más importante que quiero hacer ahora. —Dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba su costado.

—Oh. —Sonrió la morena. —¿Y qué sería eso? —

—Te llevo a nuestra cama y te demuestro cuánto te amo. —

Regina se inclinó para besar a Emma apasionadamente. —Lidera el camino, Baby. —

…..

Desde su llegada a Storybrooke, la reina se había estado quedando con la rubia dragona que le había robado el corazón hacía muchos años. Hubo un momento en el que solo se consideraría a sí misma como verdaderamente segura si estuviera en presencia de Maléfica. Ahora que su hijo y el resto de la ciudad la estaban viendo de nuevo como la villana, fue a buscar a la rubia por seguridad una vez más. No pasó mucho tiempo para que esas viejas llamas se encendieran de nuevo entre las dos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mal esa noche, tanto la dragona como su reina se cambiaron rápidamente a ropa más cómoda ya que estaban fuera del ojo público. La rubia vestía bragas negras junto con una camiseta extra grande de color púrpura oscuro que tenía una foto de Spike de My Little Pony en el frente, un regalo de cumpleaños de Regina y la morena se puso una camisón de seda rosa y llevaba pantalones cortos rojos debajo. Ambas también se habían soltado el cabello para que sus largas trenzas tocaran sus espaldas y sus rostros habían sido limpiados de todo rastro de maquillaje. Luego se encontraron rápidamente tumbados en el sofá de Mal, la morena encima de la rubia y besándose apasionadamente.

—¿Por qué alguna vez paramos esto? —Preguntó la reina mientras se alejaba para tomar una respiración.

—Porque alguien. —Mal le dio un golpecito a la morena en su nariz haciéndola fruncir el ceño adorablemente. —Estaba demasiado preocupada por la venganza y aprendiendo cómo realizar una cierta maldición oscura. —

—Para ser justas, no eras mucho mejor...pero todavía lamento mucho lo que te hice después... —La reina se interrumpió cuando unos labios suaves se unieron a los de ella una vez más.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Regina. —Le susurró al oído de su amante. —Ya no tengo ninguna ira hacia ti por lo que hiciste y tampoco deberías hacerlo. —

En lugar de responder, la reina sonrió ante el uso de su nombre, Mal era la única en la ciudad que lo usó. Luego se acurrucó más en los brazos de la rubia y enredó sus piernas.

Cada vez que salía en público, se sentía como si siempre tuviera que mantener su personalidad malvada. Mientras que ella todavía sentía odio hacia Blancanieves por su traición, había muchas veces que la morena simplemente quería relajarse, ser amable y sentirse amada.

Maléfica le dio esa oportunidad. Alrededor del dragón, ella simplemente podía ser ella misma, sin los trajes elaborados y la lengua afilada. En su lugar, solo podía acurrucarse en el sofá y fundirse en un par de brazos fuertes y amorosos.

Maléfica sonrió a la reina cuya cabeza ahora descansaba sobre su pecho y le dio un pequeño beso en el cabello. Se sintió tan agradecida de ser la que pudo ver a la reina en tal estado. Su amor por su ex estudiante nunca había vacilado, incluso durante los años que estuvo encarcelada en la ciudad, y se sentía muy bien al abrazarla de nuevo. Especialmente sabiendo que ella no tenía que dejarlo ir pronto.

El dragón miró a la reina una vez más y notó que su frente ahora estaba arrugada. —¿Qué es Poppet? —

Ella también era la única que podía llamarla así.

La morena corrigió sus rasgos antes de mirar a Mal. —¿Viste la expresión de la cara de la salvadora cuando nos vio juntos? No tiene precio, ¿Verdad? —Ella sonrió

Mal vio más allá de la mirada en el rostro de su amante e ignoró la pregunta: —¿Realmente las odias? Me refiero a Emma y Regina. —

La morena se rió un poco ante eso, una risa que su amante podía decir era forzada. —Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no? —

—Quizás porque no eres tan malvada, todo el mundo quiere que seas y que tú y la otra Regina poseen el mismo corazón grande y amoroso, lo desees o no. —Mal habló suavemente, no queriendo molestar a la reina.

La mujer más joven se levantó para poder mirar a los ojos azules de Mal y habló con seriedad. —No soy Regina, mi corazón es negro puro en comparación con el de ella. —

—Sin embargo, aquí me abrazas tan gentilmente como lo hizo 'Regina' hace unos meses. —

Pasan unos momentos de silencio antes de que la reina se agachó una vez más y escondiera su rostro en el hombro de su amante.

—Puede haber algunas similitudes entre nosotras. —Ella murmuró

La dragona no puede evitar la pequeña risita que se le escapa. Regina seguía siendo tan adorable como siempre lo había sido. Ella colocó otro dulce beso contra el cabello azabache antes de apretar más su agarre.

Una gran parte de ella quería seguir abrazando a la mujer así durante el resto de la noche, sin embargo, necesitaba saber la respuesta a una pregunta candente que había estado flotando en su cabeza.

Respiró hondo para reunir la fuerza suficiente para preguntar. El movimiento hace que la reina retroceda un poco una vez más.

—¿Qué pasa? —

Maléfica pasó la mano por los largos mechones de la reina antes de fijar sus ojos azules en los marrones. —Necesito hacerle una pregunta, Poppet. Por favor, sea honesta conmigo. —

La reina asintió.

—¿Amas a Emma Swan? —

La morena frunció el ceño. —Te amo, Maléfica. —Ella llevó su mano a la mejilla de la rubia, acariciando con el pulgar la cálida piel. —Fuiste mi amiga, mi maestra y la primera mujer que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré. —

—Sé que me quieres, Regina. —Mal levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para darle a su novia un beso rápido y suave. —Pero eso no fue lo que pregunté. —

La reina suspiró profundamente, viendo la seriedad en los ojos de Mal. Sintió que su corazón se contraía en su pecho, sabiendo que la verdad podía costarle, pero también sabía que no debía mentirle a su amante.

Ella deslizó su cuerpo fuera de Mal y se sentó en el sofá debajo de ellas y Mal se movió para que se pusieran uno frente al otro.

—Sabes sobre el año que pasamos separados, ¿Verdad? ¿Cuándo envié a Henry y Emma a Nueva York? —Continuó cuando la rubia asintió. —Después de que todos regresamos a Storybrooke, fui la única persona a la que culparon, pensando que era la única que podría ser responsable de sus recuerdos perdidos. Todos volvieron a odiarme, todos excepto a Emma. —

—Antes de que me obligaran a enviarlos lejos, Emma y yo nos estábamos acercando. Ya no la veía como alguien que podía robarme a mi hijo, incluso estaba empezando a verla más como una amiga. Mi única amiga. Entonces, cuando le dije que no tenía nada que ver con el año que faltaba ella me creyó, significaba todo para mí. Las cosas empezaban con Robin y eso me aterrorizaba lo suficiente, acababa de saber que tenía una hermana que quería matarme, todo eso junto con Henry que ni siquiera sabían quién era yo...Emma era la única cosa estable en mi vida en ese momento. Yo...sabía que podía confiar en ella. Si no fue mucho después, me di cuenta... —La reina se fue apagando, mirando nerviosamente a Mal como si temiera continuar.

—Está bien Poppet. —La rubia rozó su mano sobre el costado de la morena. —Solo quiero que seas honesta. No tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir, sin importar qué, pero necesito saber si existe la posibilidad de que me dejes ir. —

—Me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ella. —La reina susurró honestamente. —Tenía demasiado miedo de decir algo porque no quería arriesgar nuestra amistad en caso de que ella no sintiera lo mismo. —

—Obviamente ella lo hace. —Mal bajó los ojos mientras hablaba.

—Pero eso ya no importa mi cariño. —La mujer más joven habló con seriedad. —Ahora que te tengo de vuelta...una vez fui una tonta al poner algo más antes que a la mujer que amaba. No es un error que planee volver a cometer. Nunca te voy a dejar Mal. —

La dragona sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para presionar su frente contra la de su amante. —¿Promesa? —

—Lo prometo. —Dijo la reina mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y envolvía sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la mujer que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida amando.

Mal se permitió relajarse en el agarre de la reina mientras un suspiro de alivio se le escapaba. Ella llevó su mano a la cara de su amante antes de besarla.

Las dos reinas de la oscuridad, tanto Maléfica como la Reina Malvada se sintieron extremadamente ligeras en ese momento y permitieron que su amor mutuo fluyera libremente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El día de Emma había empezado genial. Se había despertado en los brazos de Regina. Desayuno con las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Besó a su novia antes de que ambos se fueran al trabajo y envió a Henry a la escuela. Incluso su trabajo en la estación había sido pacífico. Tanto la reina como Gideon habían estado callados ese día, por lo menos hasta ahora. Ni siquiera tuvo que perseguir a ningún dálmata fugitivo. Sin distracciones, pudo ponerse al día con todos sus papeles para que Regina no le diera esa firma de "mirada dura de la alcaldesa" a fin de mes.

Emma Swan estaba teniendo un buen día. Eso fue hasta que ella caminó hacia Granny's esa tarde y se encontró con Maléfica.

Cuando las rubias se vieron, las dos dejaron de caminar una vez que estaban separadas por unos pocos pies y simplemente se miraron mutuamente por un momento. Fue la dragona quien dio un paso adelante y rompió el silencio. —Creo que deberíamos hablar.—

La sheriff asintió e hizo un gesto hacia un banco cercano. Los dos se sentaron a ambos lados y se giraron para mirarse antes de que Mal continuara hablando.

—Creo que es obvio que ambas tenemos el mismo problema, estamos enamoradas de la misma mujer. —

—Y ella está enamorada de las dos. —Emma inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba a la mujer mayor. —Quiero hacerte una pregunta. —

—Adelante. —

—Estás con la reina, su mitad más oscura, pero ¿También amas a la mitad más clara? Cuando estabas corriendo con Úrsula y Cruella, no parecías preocuparte mucho por el héroe en Regina. —

—Tenía...—Respiró hondo para reunir sus pensamientos. —Otras cosas en mi mente en ese momento. Ese fue mi momento de poner la venganza ante mi amor, tal como lo hizo ella una vez. No digo que era lo correcto, pero solo podía pensar en descubrir qué le sucedió a mi hija. Nada más importaba. —

—Lo entiendo, pero…—

—Para responder a tu pregunta. —Mal interrumpió a la sheriff. —Siempre he amado a Regina, tanto la luz como la oscuridad. Cuando entró por primera vez en mi castillo, ella estaba en el comienzo de la oscuridad, pero aun tenía un aire de inocencia con ella. —Ella sonrió al recordarlo.

—Ella se burla de los discursos de esperanza de tu madre, pero fueron las palabras de Regina las que me sacaron de mi desesperación. Me enamoré de ella casi al instante. Además. —Mal miró a la rubia más joven. —Te puedo asegurar que la reina puede ser tan gentil como la alcaldesa. —

Emma asintió lentamente, absorbiendo todo lo que Mal le había dicho.

La dragona se inclinó un poco su cabeza y preguntó: —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Amas a su mitad malvada? —

Emma sonrió lentamente antes de hablar. —Incluso cuando ambas nos odiábamos, vi lo bueno en ella. Se llevó a mi hijo, le dio la infancia con la que soñé crecer. Incluso cuando supe que todas las historias eran ciertas, que ella realmente era la Reina Malvada, simplemente no podía verla así. Honestamente creo que empecé a enamorarme de ella en el momento en que nos conocimos, simplemente me tomó muchísimo tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con eso. Así que sí. —Aseguró. Ojos con la otra rubia de nuevo. —Amo a Regina, toda Regina. —

—Entonces, ¿Qué significa eso para nosotras? —

Ante la pregunta de Mal, las dos simplemente se miraron mutuamente. Ambas podían ver la preocupación en la cara de la otra, temiendo que pudieran perder su amor ante la otra a pesar de las garantías que habían recibido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, ninguna podía verse peleando con la otra tampoco. Ambos amaban a Regina Mills, a la héroe y a la villana, y eso les hacía respetarse mutuamente.

Emma abrió la boca para hablar solo para ser interrumpida una vez más, esta vez por una explosión de magia que se disparó sobre ella y la cabeza de Mal. Ella instintivamente empujo a la dragona, tirándola hacia el suelo con ella para protegerse de la explosión.

—Hola, Salvadora. —

—Gideon. —Emma murmuró en voz baja mientras ella y Mal se levantaron. "Demasiado para él el tomarse el día libre." Pensó.

—¿Qué deseas? —La voz de Mal estaba llena de malicia.

—Nada que te concierne dragón. ¡Vete ahora! Esto es entre ella y yo. —Gideon dio un paso adelante, con su infame espada en la mano.

Mal vio que Emma se tensaba al ver la espada. Ella había oído hablar de la visión de la otra rubia sobre su propia muerte con esa misma espada. No estaba segura de por qué, pero Mal sabía que no podía dejar que la sheriff se enfrentara sola a esa amenaza. Eso simplemente no era una opción.

—No soy alguien para recibir órdenes. —Dijo Maléfica mientras colocaba su mano brevemente en el antebrazo de Emma, dejando que la mujer más joven supiera que no estaba en una pelea sin ayuda.

Emma miró a Mal sin saber por qué la estaba ayudando, pero estaba muy agradecida por ella.

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos por un momento y asintieron, cada una sabiendo qué hacer. La mano de Emma comenzó a brillar con su magia, mientras que los ojos de Mal comenzaron a brillar de color verde con sus poderes de dragón elevándose dentro de ella.

Juntas, las rubias atacaron con su magia ligera y su aliento de fuego. Gideon fue empujado por los poderes de las mujeres, sin embargo, había tomado un hechizo de la tienda de su padre que amplificó sus poderes. Con un fuerte impulso, envió una ráfaga de magia tan fuerte que derribó a ambas mujeres.

Ambas se quedaron aturdidas en el suelo mientras Gideon se acercaba con la espada en alto. —Tendré tus poderes Salvadora, y ahora tu amiga villana también puede compartir tu destino. —

Tanto Emma como Mal se protegieron con sus brazos cuando Gideon comenzó a bajar su arma, pero la espada nunca golpeó a ninguno de los objetivos.

Dos grandes explosiones de magia púrpura salieron disparadas hacia Gideon, sacando la espada de su alcance y lo enviaron al otro lado de la calle.

Las rubias se dieron la vuelta para ver a la alcaldesa y la reina corriendo a sus lados. Se habían tele transportado allí después de tener la sensación de que tanto la dragona como la sheriff estaban en peligro.

Los ojos de las morenas se encontraron en una tregua silenciosa mientras ambas ayudaban a sus amantes a ponerse de pie.

—¿Están las dos bien? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. —Mal les sonrió. —Lo estamos. —

—Ahora. —Añadió Emma.

La alcaldesa abrazó a la sheriff como la reina a la dragona, suspirando aliviadas de que estaban ilesas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera celebrarse más, las morenas miraron detrás de las rubias para ver que Gideon se había puesto de pie una vez más y ahora estaba levantando su mano, preparando su magia para disparar.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, las dos empujaron a sus amantes fuera del camino y se llevaron la peor parte de la magia que estaba siendo lanzada. La reina y la alcaldesa cayeron de espaldas, golpeando sus cabezas en el banco. Ninguna se movió después de caer al suelo duro.

Los ojos de Mal y Emma se ensancharon cuando la sangre notada corría por las morenas de las frentes.

—¡Regina! —Ambas gritaron a la vez antes de volver su atención al hombre que había herido a sus amantes. Gideon ya se estaba preparando para otro ataque, aunque no anticipó cuánto poder les daría la rabia de las rubias.

La magia clara y el fuego verde lo golpearon una vez más, pero esta vez fue suficiente para enviarlo al edificio detrás de él. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo caer inconsciente en la acera.

Con su enemigo completamente abajo, dirigieron su atención a las morenas que aún permanecían inmóviles, pero que aún respiraban.

—¡Regina! ¡Ángel, despierta! —Emma sacudió un poco a la alcaldesa.

—¡Abre los ojos, Poppet! Por favor, abre los ojos para mí. —Mal dijo haciendo lo mismo con la reina.

Las rubias miraron a cada una de las morenas mientras las dos comenzaban a abrir los ojos, pero ninguna de ellas se enfocaba realmente. Emma y Mal les sonrieron todavía.

—Todo está bien ahora. —Dijo Mal mientras acariciaba el cabello de la reina.

Emma reflejó su acción en la alcaldesa. —Ustedes nos salvaron. —

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ambas lo hacían al mismo tiempo, Maléfica y Emma se inclinaron y besaron a sus amantes en sus labios.

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás, sin embargo, cuando una luz brillante onduló en el aire. Antes de que ninguna de las dos supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, la reina volvió a unirse al cuerpo de la alcaldesa al que pertenecía. El verdadero beso del amor, o besos, en este caso, uniéndolas una vez más.

….

Regina volvió a la inconsciencia poco después de que ella y la reina se recuperaron de nuevo. Mal y Emma pudieron curar fácilmente la herida de su cabeza, pero acordaron llevarla al hospital para asegurarse de que no hubiera otras heridas que no pudieran ver.

Mientras atendían a Regina, las rubias llamaron a la familia para contarles lo sucedido. Mal llamó a Zelena, con quien se había hecho muy amiga desde el regreso de la pelirroja a Storybrooke, y Emma llamó a Henry y a sus padres.

Una vez que se hicieron las llamadas, los dos se sentaron uno junto al otro en la sala de espera.

—Henry está en camino. —Habló Emma, mientras se giraba hacia la mujer mayor. —Papá fue a buscar a Gideon y mamá al trabajo para que se registren más tarde. —

Mal asintió con la cabeza: —Zelena no vendrá. Aparentemente, Robyn ha empezado a sacar sus dientes. Me pidió que la mantuviera informada sobre el estado de su hermana. —

Después de eso, las dos se quedaron en silencio. Emma dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y colocaba su cabeza en sus manos. Estaba profundamente preocupada, preguntándose si Regina estaba bien. Los ojos de la morena no se habían vuelto a abrir desde que ella y Mal la habían curado, por lo que la mente de la sheriff estaba corriendo con escenarios horribles sobre la condición de su amante.

Mal no pudo evitar notar que Emma había empezado a tocarse nerviosamente la pierna, no había ninguna duda en su mente de que la mujer más joven estaba pensando lo peor. Suavemente, extendió la mano para colocar su mano sobre la rodilla de Emma, ganándose la atención de la sheriff.

—También estoy preocupada por ella, pero no necesitamos estarlo. —La dragona tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba. —Regina es demasiado obstinada para morir tan fácilmente. —

A pesar de la situación, Emma no pudo evitar reírse. —Eso es seguro. —Luego puso su mano sobre la de Mal y la apretó en agradecimiento.

Mal, instintivamente, giró su mano para atar sus dedos con los de Emma. Las dos se miraron y se encontraron pérdidas en los ojos de la otra. Se sorprendieron al no encontrar incomodidad en sus miradas.. En cambio, ambas vieron consuelo y comprensión. Sin embargo, ambas sintieron miedo. Ninguna de las dos sabía lo que esto significaba para sus relaciones respetadas.

Continuaron tomadas de las manos hasta que oyeron que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Mirando hacia arriba, ambos vieron a Whale parado frente a ellos y ambos se pusieron de pie al instante.

—¿Como es ella? —AmbAs preguntaron a la vez.

Whale miró entre las rubias extrañamente antes de hablar. —Ella está bien. No había quedado nada de su herida en la cabeza después de que ambas la curaran. Me imaginé que su mente simplemente volvía a la inconsciencia para recuperarse después de la pelea y volver a fusionarse con la reina. Aparte de eso, todo lo que tiene es una fractura en la muñeca de la caída. Quería curarse ella misma cuando se despertó, pero le dije que esperara a que una de ustedes lo hiciera para que no le quitará su fuerza. —

—¿Cuándo puede irse? —Mal sabía cuánto había odiado Regina a los curanderos en el Bosque Encantado. No podía imaginar que disfrutara de los hospitales mejor.

—Pronto. Solo necesitamos poner en orden sus papeles y ella puede irse. —

—¿Podemos verla? —A pesar de las garantías de Whale, Emma quería ver desesperadamente que Regina estaba realmente bien.

Whale hizo un gesto a la mujer para que lo siguiera antes de llevarlas a la habitación de Regina antes de irse a llenar los papeles de liberación de la morena.

Las rubias entraron a la habitación para ver a su amante sentada en la cama, sosteniendo su muñeca derecha suavemente. Ella sonrió cuando las vio entrar.

—¿Cómo te sientes Poppet? —Mal preguntó en voz baja cuando se detuvo a los pies de la cama mientras Emma iba a sentarse junto a la alcaldesa.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. —La cara de Regina se volvió inestable mientras miraba entre las rubias. —¿Cómo están ustedes dos? —Preguntó ella con cautela.

Emma miró a Mal antes de responder: —Estamos bien. Más preocupada por ti para ser honesta. Déjame ver tu mano, Ángel. —

Regina colocó su muñeca en el suave agarre del sheriff. Podía sentir la magia ligera fluyendo a través de su mano. Después de unos momentos, Regina flexionó su muñeca y se sintió aliviada de no sentir dolor.

—Gracias. —Ella le sonrió a Emma, quien asintió a cambio.

La habitación quedó en silencio después de eso. Ninguna de las mujeres estaba segura de qué decir. Regina, por una parte, se estaba volviendo loca. Con la reina ahora parte de ella otra vez, estaba aterrorizada por la posibilidad de tener que elegir entre las otras dos mujeres.

El silencio se rompió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Henry se apresuró a entrar en la habitación y al lado de opuesto a Emma.

—¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? Ma dijo que te lastimaste. —

—Estoy bien, Henry. —Le sonrió a su hijo. —Gracias a tu madre y la magia de Mal. —

Los hombros de Henry se hundieron de alivio cuando le devolvió la sonrisa. —Me alegro de que estés bien. Entonces…¿Tú y la reina? ¿Es verdad? —

Regina se tensó ante la pregunta de su hijo. Su mente corría con los recuerdos de un niño de diez años que la miraba con odio en sus ojos.

Emma debió haber leído la expresión de Regina porque se estiró y apretó su mano cómodamente. Cuando la morena la miró, asintió brevemente.

Regina lo entendió, pero aún parecía preocupada mientras respondía a su hijo. —Sí, Henry. Ella y yo somos uno nuevamente. Yo...espero que estés bien con esto. —

Henry simplemente se encogió de hombros: —No es como si la hubiera odiado nunca. No me gustaba que amenazara a la abuela y al abuelo, pero es como te dije antes, no eres una villana, eres mi madre. —

Los ojos de la alcaldesa brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas cuando oyó hablar a su hijo. Ella se relajó aún más cuando Henry la envolvió con sus brazos, abrazando a su madre.

Emma sonrió ante la vista y puso su mano en la espalda de su hijo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la cabeza. Estaba tan orgullosa de cómo había crecido en los últimos seis años.

Maléfica también sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero fue por una razón muy diferente. Permaneció de pie al pie de la cama del hospital, observando mientras la pequeña familia se abrazaba. Su corazón se rompió cuando un solo pensamiento pasó por su mente. "No soy parte de esto".

Ella rápidamente se limpió los ojos antes de aclararse la garganta. —Bueno, ahora que veo que estás bien, Regina, creo que me iré a casa. —

Regina levantó la cabeza para mirar a la rubia mayor. —Tú...Mal no tienes. Sabes que eres libre de quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. —Intentó mantener su voz mientras hablaba, ya que en realidad temía la idea de que Mal saliera por esa puerta. Estaba preocupada de que la dragona no volviera.

Mal agitó su mano con desdén. —Ha sido un día largo para todos nosotros y puedo descansar un poco. Llamaré a Zelena por ti más tarde y le diré que estás bien. Tal vez mañana vaya a visitarte. —Ella habló mientras evitaba la mirada de Regina, sabiendo que sus lágrimas seguramente regresarían si lo hiciera.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se volvió para mirar a Emma, —Cuídala. —

—Lo hare. —La rubia más joven dijo en un tono suave pero serio. Emma estuvo tentada de pedirle a Mal que se quedará también, simplemente no estaba segura de sí lo estaría diciendo en nombre de Regina o de ella.

Maléfica salió de la habitación del hospital y salió a la calle antes de que sus emociones amenazaran con abrumarla. Rápidamente tele transporto a su casa antes de que las lágrimas finalmente se derramaran por su rostro.

Cuando Mal salió de la habitación, Henry habló y se volvió hacia sus madres: —¿Qué fue todo eso? —

—No tienes que preocuparte por mi pequeño príncipe. —Regina habló con una pequeña sonrisa forzada por el bien de su hijo, pero por dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Una vez más, Emma pudo leer a través de Regina. Podía decir que la morena apenas la estaba sosteniendo. —Vamos, vamos a ver si Whale tiene esas formas listas todavía. Creo que deberíamos llegar a casa y descansar un poco. —

Henry se fue primero diciendo que iría a esperar en el carro, el cual condujo al hospital. Ser capaz de manejar el carro de Emma había sido la cosa menos favorita de Regina acerca de que su hijo obtuviera su licencia.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie cuando su hijo salió de la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso, Regina se acercó a Emma, que tomó en sus brazos. Regina la besó profundamente, necesitando sentir el amor de la sheriff después de ver a la rubia mayor salir de la habitación.

—Te amo. —Murmuró ella en la oreja del sheriff.

—También te amo. —Emma levantó su mano para pasarla por el cabello de Regina para tratar de calmarla mientras se separaban. Intentó sonreírle a la alcaldesa, pero el espíritu de Regina se hundió un poco más cuando pudo ver que el corazón de Emma no estaba en eso.

—Vamos. —Incitó Emma mientras la besaba en la mejilla y envolvía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amante. —Vamos a llevarte a casa. —Y Regina se dejó salir de la habitación.

….

Condujeron a casa mayormente en silencio. Henry fue el primero en hablar, y le preguntó a sus madres si todavía estaba bien que pasara la noche en Violeta como él ya había planeado. Ambas mujeres aceptaron rápidamente, sabiendo que estarían mejor si tuvieran espacio para hablar cuando llegasen a casa.

Mientras caminaban por la puerta principal, Emma agarró a Regina de la mano y la condujo a la sala de estar, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá. —¿Segura que te sientes bien? ¿Sin dolor o algo así? —

—Estoy bien Baby, te prometo que lo estoy. —Regina tiró de la mano que aún estaba en la suya, haciendo que Emma se sentara a su lado. —No tienes que preocuparte por mí. —

—Lo sé. —La rubia murmuró en voz baja mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del alcalde. —Para ser honesta, en realidad estoy más preocupada por otra cosa en este momento…—

Regina envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Emma, abrazándola fuertemente contra ella. —Te amo, Emma. Sabes que tener a la reina de nuevo dentro de mí no cambia eso, ¿Verdad? —

—Sí. —Se apartó de los brazos de la morena para mirarla. —Sé que siempre me amarás, Regina, pero vi tu cara cuando Mal se fue antes. Se te rompió el corazón. Podrías estar feliz conmigo, pero sé que una gran parte de ti tiene miedo de perder a Mal para siempre. Y eso significa que algo necesita cambiar para nosotros. —

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —La voz de Regina se sacudió cuando ella susurró la pregunta.

Emma se levantó y respiró hondo. —No estoy totalmente segura de lo que estoy diciendo, pero creo que necesitamos un poco de tiempo para averiguarlo. Yo...um. Creo que debería quedarme con mis padres esta noche. —

—¡No! —Regina prácticamente se puso de pie de un salto con una mirada suplicante en su rostro. —Emma no. Por favor, Baby, no me dejes, no después de... —Se detuvo, sin saber si mencionar a Maléfica de nuevo ayudaría a su situación.

—Hey, Hey, cálmate. —Dijo Emma con dulzura cuando extendió la mano para colocar las manos en las mejillas del alcalde y le dio un beso en la frente. —No te voy a dejar, Ángel. No de forma permanente de todos modos. Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, no podría romper contigo aunque quisiera, me mataría...Creo que necesitamos un poco tiempo para aclarar nuestras cabezas y pensar en lo que esto significa para nosotras, todas nosotras. —

Emma no lo expresó, pero parte de la razón por la que quería estar sola era pensar en Maléfica, así como en Regina. La mirada que la dragona le dirigió al hospital aún permanecía en su mente. Ella no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba.

Regina quería desesperadamente pelear con Emma por esto, rogarle que se quedara. Lo último que quería era ver a otro amante alejarse de ella. Sin embargo, sabía que esta era una batalla que no iba a ganar y parte de ella también sabía que Emma tenía razón. Necesitaban considerar todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

—Muy bien. —Regina enderezó su postura, haciendo todo lo posible por ponerse su 'máscara de alcaldesa'. —¿Necesitarás algo del piso de arriba? —

Emma todavía podía ver más allá de la máscara, sin embargo, decidió dejarla ir dadas las circunstancias. —No, todavía tengo algunas cosas en el apartamento. —

Regina asintió y acompañó a Emma a la puerta, abriéndola para ella.

Emma se volvió hacia ella y la besó brevemente, pero con amor, antes de salir. —Te llamaré mañana, Regina. Te amo. —

Regina asintió una vez más y le dio a la rubia una pequeña sonrisa, no confiaba lo suficiente en su voz para hablar.

Observó desde la puerta principal que la segunda mujer que le había robado el corazón se metió en su bicho y se marchó. Regina cerró lentamente la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. De repente, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus profundos ojos marrones. Se deslizó hasta el piso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte que en mucho tiempo...desde que Daniel murió. A pesar de que ninguno de las rubias había roto con ella, una gran parte de ella todavía temía que esto pudiera ser el final.

Mientras tanto, Emma llegó al apartamento de sus padres, pero todavía no pudo salir del carro. La tristeza en el rostro de Regina cuando se marchó la perseguía. Las lágrimas habían nublado su visión en el corto trayecto y se demoraron varios minutos para que disminuyeran la velocidad después de que se estacionara.

Una vez que se limpió la humedad de la cara, alcanzó su teléfono y sacó un número que rara vez había usado.

—Necesitamos hablar. ¿Nos vemos mañana en Granny's? —

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recibió una respuesta.

"Estaré allí."

Emma suspiró, esperando que para el día siguiente las tres pudieran resolver algo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Regina no pudo dormir en toda esa noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a sus dos amantes alejándose de ella y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando por fin llegó la mañana, Regina se encontró sentada en la isla de su cocina con una taza de café en las manos. "Si no tomo una decisión pronto, podría perder a ambos." Pensó con un profundo suspiro.

Mientras se sentaba, trató de imaginar su vida sin ninguna de las dos mujeres. La sola idea de elegir una sobre la otra la hizo sentir mal.

Regina se enderezó al oír que se abría la puerta principal. Tan pronto como Henry entró en la casa, le golpeó el olor a café e inmediatamente supo dónde encontrar a su madre.

—Hola Mamá.—Se inclinó para besar a su madre en la mejilla antes de sentarse frente a ella.

—Buenos días Henry. —Verlo le dio a Regina su primera sonrisa genuina que ha tenido desde que Mal salió de la habitación del hospital. —¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? —

—Bastante bien. Pasé la mayor parte de la noche presentando Violeta a La Leyenda de Zelda. —

—¿Cómo te fue? —

—Ella dijo que estaba bien, pero le recordó demasiado a Camelot. — se rió. —Me preguntó si podía enseñarle a jugar Pokémon la próxima vez. Ella piensa que Pikachu es lindo. —

—Ella tiene razón. Aunque si recuerdo bien, preferías Squirtle cuando eras más joven. —Ella sonrió al recordar a Henry, de cuatro años, quedarse dormido mientras se aferraba a su muñeco de peluche Pokémon.

—Aún lo hago. —Henry sonrió. —Así que, um... —Su cara se encogió un poco, sin saber exactamente cómo preguntarle qué quería hacer. —¿Cómo estás? Con la reina, quiero decir ¿Estás de acuerdo con que ella esté contigo otra vez? —

El alcalde fue sorprendido por la pregunta. —Realmente no lo he pensado tanto. —Se encogió de hombros.

Con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas 24 horas, estar atada a la reina de nuevo era la menor de sus preocupaciones, especialmente porque Henry había declarado que estaba de acuerdo con eso. Sin embargo, supuso que estaba contenta de tener a la reina con ella. Con la reina llegaron los nuevos recuerdos de ella con Maléfica en las últimas semanas. Ella no cambiaría eso por nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no has?...¿Espera? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Todavía está dormida? —

Era una pregunta tan inocente, pero hizo que todo el cuerpo de Regina se tensara. Por unos momentos, se quedó callada, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de discutir la situación con su hijo.

—No. Decidió pasar la noche con tus abuelos. —Su voz era apenas un susurro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes se pelearon o algo? —

—No exactamente...—Ella todavía no estaba segura de cómo explicarle todo.

Henry se sentó confundido antes de que se diera cuenta segundos después. —¿Tiene algo que ver con Maléfica? ¿Por qué estuvo con ustedes en el hospital ayer? —

Regina suspiró profundamente y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras apartaba los ojos de los de su hijo.

—¿Entonces los rumores que he escuchado sobre ella y la reina son ciertos? —

—Sí.—Susurró tan bajo que Henry apenas podía oírla. Preguntas de miedo pasaron por su mente. "¿Me odiará otra vez? ¿Pensaré que nunca amé a Emma? ¿Que todo fue un acto?"

—Okay. —

Regina, al volverse en silencio para mirar, es cuestionable y parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar. —¿Eso es todo? —

—Bueno, sí. —Se encogí de hombros. —Quiero decir, no es como si estuvieras engañando a Ma. Además, Mal está muy bien, me gusta. —

—¿Tú lo haces? —Su voz era una mezcla de sorpresa y esperanza.

—Sí, no todos pueden decir que conocen a alguien que puede convertirse en la criatura mítica favorita de todos los niños. —Se detuvo cuando escuchó a su mamá reírse. —Y ella puede haberme llevado a volar una o dos veces. —

—¡¿Ella que?! —

—Tranquilízate, fue idea mía y los dos fuimos cuidadosos. Además, algunas vueltas rápidas por la ciudad no son nada comparadas con sobrevivir a Neverland. —

Regina frunció el ceño a pesar de la lógica de su hijo, pero decidió no seguir discutiendo.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —Henry preguntó con cuidado.

—No lo se, Henry. —murmuró mientras miraba hacia abajo una vez más. Su corazón sabía exactamente lo que le gustaría hacer sobre la situación. Ella estaba muy dudosa de que las rubias estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea.

Henry se extendió por la isla y puso su mano en la muñeca de su madre para llamar su atención. —Trata de no preocuparte demasiado, Mamá. Lo resolverás, siempre lo harás, solo sigue a tu corazón y haz lo que se siente bien. —

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. —Dios, estás empezando a sonar más y más como tu abuela. —

Henry sonrió ante su burla: —No puedo evitarlo, está en mi sangre. —

—No me lo recuerdes. —Sonrió ella, su estado de ánimo había mejorado dramáticamente. Ella estaba tan agradecida de tener a un Henry como él, él siempre sabía qué decir para elevar su espíritu.

Henry se echó a reír mientras se levantaba. —Iré a ver a Violeta a desayunar en Granny's, solo tuve que venir y agarrar mi mochila. —

—Podrías llamarla para que venga si quieres. Podría hacerte algo de comer. —

—Lo sé, pero también sé que necesitas más tiempo para pensar. —

Regina asintió y la miró directamente a los ojos: —¿Estarías realmente bien si Maléfica se convirtiera en parte de nuestra familia? —

El chico asintió. —Sólo quiero que todos ustedes sean felices. —

Regina se levantó para abrazar a su hijo. —Gracias, Henry. —

Henry inmediatamente devolvió el abrazo: —Te amo, Mamá. —

—Yo también te amo, mi pequeño príncipe. —Ella la soltó son los que agarraron su mochila por la puerta principal antes de salir de la casa.

Una vez que Henry se fue, Regina volvió a sentarse para terminar su café, usando su magia para calentarlo. Estaba sopesando los pros y los contras de lo que estaba pensando. Al final, sabía que arriesgaría todo al sugerirle una solución a Mal y Emma, pero también sabía que esto era lo que su corazón realmente quería.

Después de colocar su jarra en el lavaplatos, se apoyó en el mostrador y respiró hondo. Ella rezó en silencio para que las rubias estuvieran abiertas a su idea.

…

Era tarde cuando Regina finalmente obtuvo el coraje de llamar a Emma y a Maléfica para pedirles que vinieran esa noche para hablar. Ella le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Henry antes para pedirle que pasara la noche con sus abuelos o con Violeta nuevamente, sabiendo que necesitarían privacidad una vez que llegaran las rubias.

Se puso aún más nerviosa una vez que llamó a Emma y la sheriff le dijo que ella y Mal estaban juntas y que habían estado hablando todo el día. Las dos rubias aceptaron venir y le dijeron que también tenían algo de qué hablar. Tenía miedo de que las otras dos le pidieran que eligiera entre ellas.

Regina paseaba por el vestíbulo de su casa, esperando que llegaran sus amantes. Caminó hacia el espejo que colgaba de su pared por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez esa tarde, queriendo asegurarse de que luciera lo mejor posible.

Le había llevado una hora antes de que ella llamara a Emma para decidir qué ponerse. Finalmente, se había decidido por un par de pantalones vaqueros, que solo usaba en casa o cuando salía a jugar con Henry cuando él era más joven, y una camisa roja con cuello en v.

Pensó en usar algo más glamoroso, pero también quería sentirse lo más cómoda posible para la conversación que estaba a punto de tener. Además, recordaba a sus dos amantes diciendo que creían que nunca se veía más encantadora que cuando se estaba relajando en casa. Recordándolo a ambas diciendo que había traído una sonrisa a la cara de Regina.

Lógicamente, sabía que era sólo su propio nerviosismo lo que le hacía cuestionar más su atuendo, pero eso no la hacía dejar de tratar de alisarse el cabello y enderezar la camisa veinte veces.

La alcaldesa estaba tan nerviosa que casi saltó cuando oyó que el escarabajo de Emma se detenía en su aparcamiento. Se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia afuera para ver a las dos rubias saliendo del auto. Cómo Emma convenció a Mal de montar en esa cosa estaba más allá de ella.

Regina se enderezó y tomó una última respiración profunda antes de que sonara el timbre. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a sus amantes paradas una al lado de la otra. Emma llevaba su chaqueta de cuero roja de la firma con una camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros y Mal llevaba un suéter azul oscuro con pantalones de mezclilla de color negro que también había dejado caer su largo cabello en lugar de su generalmente abrochado. Aparentemente, ambos querían estar cómodas durante esta charla también. También tenían miradas inseguras en sus caras. No hacia falta decir que esas miradas no ayudaron a calmar a Regina.

—Gracias a los dos por venir. —Se hizo a un lado para que las rubias entrarán antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

—No hay problema. —Emma se encogió de hombros. —Como dije, ambas tenemos algo de lo que hablarles también. —

—Correcto.—La morena hizo todo lo posible por mostrar una sonrisa educada, aunque sabía que las otras dos mujeres podrían verlo.

—Bueno, entonces, vayamos al estudio y conseguiremos todas las bebidas y luego podremos hablar. —

Las otras dos mujeres siguieron a Regina mientras las guiaba hacia la habitación, cada una sentada en el sofá mientras la morena les servía un vaso de su famosa sidra. Una vez que Regina se sentó en la silla frente al sofá, Maléfica comenzó a hablar.

—Regina, amor, Emma y yo hemos estado hablando durante la mayor parte del día y las dos hemos llegado a un acuerdo…—

—Mal, por favor, espera. —Interrumpió Regina. —Sé que ambas pueden decir cuán ansiosa estoy por esta conversación, no importa lo mucho que intente ocultarla. Entonces, permítame decir lo que necesito antes de perder el valor. —

Cuando recibió un asentimiento de ambas mujeres, tomó un sorbo de su sidra antes de continuar.

—Primero, quiero disculparme con ustedes dos. Nunca quise causarles a ninguno de ustedes tanto estrés. —

—No tienes nada para disculparte por Poppet. —

—Sí, Regina, ninguna de nosotras está enojada contigo. —

—Aprecio que ambas hayan dicho eso. —Sus palabras ayudaron a su confianza, pero solo un poco. —Pero eso no significa que no haya que tomar una decisión. —

Se detuvo brevemente cuando notó que Emma y Mal intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

—No pude dormir anoche porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos los veía a los dos alejarse de mí. —

—Regina...—

—Por favor Emma, los dos, ¿Solo déjenme terminar? —Ella se encontró de nuevo con dos asentimientos.

—Esta mañana traté de imaginar mi vida sin que ninguna de ustedes estuviera en ella y...cada vez la idea me rompía el corazón en dos. Las amo a las dos con toda mi alma. Incluso cuando la reina y yo estábamos separadas, las dos seguíamos amando a ustedes dos. — Tomó su bebida antes de pararse ante la sheriff y la dragona, moviéndose nerviosamente con las manos.

—Sé que ustedes dos están esperando que yo elija entre ustedes...pero no puedo. Mal, mi cariño, tu era mi luz cuando nada me rodeaba, excepto la oscuridad. Solo deseo que no hubiera estada tan cegada por mi propio egoísmo para darme cuenta de lo que realmente significas para mí. También desearía haber sido lo suficientemente valiente en aquel entonces como para agradecerte por tus enseñanzas, tu paciencia y, sobre todo, por tu amor. Y Emma, Baby , me diste el mejor regalo de todos, nuestro hijo. Me tomó un tiempo aceptar que no soy la única madre de Henry, pero , sinceramente, no sé cómo habría sobrevivido estos últimos años sin ti. Creíste en mí durante un tiempo en el que apenas creía en mí misma, y eso me dio fuerzas para luchar contra la oscuridad que me había consumido durante tanto tiempo. —

Mientras hablaba, los ojos de las dos rubias brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, mientras que Regina ya tenía un poco de derramamiento por sus mejillas. Lentamente, Regina se dejó caer de rodillas frente a sus amantes. Sus manos se estiraron para sostener cada una de las de su amante y las sostuvo más cerca de ella.

—No me merezco a ninguna de ustedes, mucho menos a ambas, pero necesito tenerlos en mi vida. Así que, por favor, no me hagan elegir a uno de ustedes sobre la otra porque no puedo, no sin arrancarme mi propio corazón. Yo...quiero... —Los labios de Regina temblaban de miedo al rechazo que ella pensó que vendría. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, sin tener el coraje de mirar a sus amantes a los ojos.

—Yo...les ruego que consideres permitirme que continúe estando con ustedes. —

Regina juntó las manos de Emma y Mal para besar los nudillos al mismo tiempo que caían más lágrimas y sus labios aún temblaban mientras hablaba.

—Sé...que ninguna de ustedes siente lo mismo la una por la otra, pero ¿Podrían considerar estar en una relación? ¿Nosotras tres? Si no, yo...yo ... entiendo...pero...por favor, no me hagas escoger. —Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se agitó con suaves sollozos mientras terminaba.

Pasan unos momentos de tranquilidad hasta que sintió una mano debajo de la barbilla, lo que la impulsó a mirar hacia arriba. Solo por el pequeño toque, ella podía decir que era de Maléfica. Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió cuando vio a ambas mujeres sonriéndole. Su aliento aún estaba tembloroso cuando ambas mujeres se estiraron para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Oh, mi querida Regina. Nunca te haríamos elegir entre nosotras. —Maléfica habló en voz baja mientras pasaba su mano libre por las oscuras trenzas de Regina.

La morena sollozó, intentando que sus lágrimas se detuvieran por completo. —¿En serio? —

—De Verdad. —Emma se movió en el sofá lo suficiente para que ella y Mal pudieran hacer que Regina se sentara entre ellas. Se apresuraron a tomar la mano de Regina una vez más después de que ella se sentó, sus otros brazos rodearon la espalda de la morena. —Mal y yo sabemos cuánto nos amas, Ángel, y te amamos demasiado como para obligarte a tomar una decisión así. —

—Lo que se remonta a lo que intentábamos decirte, Poppet. Emma y yo nos encontramos en Granny's el día de hoy y después de hablar un rato...bueno, llegamos a la misma conclusión hiciste mi amor. —

Mal y Emma sonrieron cuando vieron que los ojos de la morena se agrandaban. —¿Lo hicieron? —

—Si lo hicimos. —Emma se inclinó para depositar un pequeño beso en la sien de Regina. —Intentaríamos cualquier cosa por ti. —

Regina sonrió mientras se relajaba en los brazos de sus amantes. —¿Entonces ambas estarían bien si estuvieran en una relación entre ellas? —Ella pregunta mirándolos, sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

Mal asintió. —Sí. Ambas admitimos que nos hemos encontrado atractivas por un tiempo, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos lo reconoció. También nos respetamos mutuamente, si nada más porque sabemos que la otra no se detendría ante nada para garantizar tu seguridad y felicidad. —Ella apretó la mano de Regina suavemente.

—Además. —Habló Emma, incitando a los otros dos a mirarla. —Es una especie de figura que nos enamoraríamos también. Mal y yo ya tuvimos una pelea a muerte, y cuando te conocí solíamos hacer eso cuando nos conocimos. —Emma sonrió y juguetonamente pellizcó el costado de Regina.

Regina se apartó brevemente mientras ella y Mal se reían.

—¡Las quiero tanto a las dos! —La morena se inclinó para besar los labios de Emma antes de alejarse para hacer lo mismo con Maléfica.

Ella sonrió más brillante cuando las rubias se inclinaron sobre ella para besarse también. Era demasiado temprano para que ninguna de las dos dijera que se amaban, sin embargo, ninguna podía negar la pasión que se agitaba dentro de ellas durante el beso.

Emma y Mal se tomaron un momento para mirarse y sonrieron antes de inclinarse para besar a Regina en sus mejillas, haciéndola reír.

—Hay una última cosa de la que tenemos que hablar. —Habló Emma.

—¿Qué es eso? —

—Bueno, pensamos que, como esto es nuevo para todas nosotras, deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora. Como lo hicimos tú y yo al principio. —

—¿Eso te parece bien, Poppet? —Mal preguntó mientras ella metía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la alcaldesa.

Las dos rubias se rieron entre dientes mientras la morena asintió con entusiasmo. No le prometieron para siempre, todavía no, de todos modos, pero es un comienzo y no podía esperar a ver a dónde les lleva esta nueva relación.

—Bien. Entonces, por ahora, esto será solo entre nosotros, el niño y Lily. —

—Henry ya lo sabe. —Sonrió Regina cuando Emma levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —

—Vino antes y podía decir que algo me estaba molestando. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que era sobre nosotras tres. —

—¿Qué...? —La voz de Mal solo reveló el más leve indicio de su nerviosismo. —¿Qué dijo él sobre la posibilidad de que estemos juntas? —

Regina apretó la mano de la dragona. —Dijo que solo quería que fuéramos felices, todas nosotras y que estaría bien si tú te convirtieras en parte de nuestra familia. —

Maléfica soltó un suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que ella tenía el apoyo de su hijo amante. Solo esperaba que Lily también estuviera de acuerdo con la nueva relación de su madre.

Su rostro debe haber sido lo suficientemente fácil de leer porque Emma soltó la mano de Regina y se estiró para poner su mano en la rodilla de Mal. —No te preocupes por Lily. Estará tan feliz por ti como Henry por nosotros. Me dijo hace un rato que está contenta de tenerte en su vida. No creo que le importe sobre cualquier otra cosa, especialmente no sobre a quién eliges amar. —

—Gracias. —Le susurró a Emma con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Hablando de nuestros hijos, sin embargo, me gustaría preguntarte algo, Mal. —La voz de Regina era más fuerte de lo que había sido toda la noche.

—¿Qué es? —

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que llevar a mi hijo a volar por la ciudad sin mi permiso fue algo bueno? —

Mal se movió nerviosamente al ser atrapada. —Ahora Regina, sabes que nunca dejaría que el niño sufra ningún daño. Además. —Ella sonrió juguetonamente. —Puede que no haya tenido tu permiso, pero... —Se detuvo y asintió con la cabeza hacia la otra rubia

Regina se volvió hacia Emma solo para verla mordiéndose el labio y desviando la mirada. —¡Emma! —

La sheriff la miró tímidamente: —Bueno...parecía que se divertiría. Sabes que tengo problemas para decirle que no. —

Regina la fulminó con la mirada por un momento antes de reírse. —Ahora voy a tener que vigilar a las dos ustedes a su alrededor. —

Las otras dos se unieron a la risa, luego Regina se giró para inclinarse más hacia atrás en los brazos de Maléfica mientras jalaba a Emma con la suya.

—Gracias, ambas. —Su voz se volvió más tranquila. —Por darle una oportunidad a esto...No saben lo que significa para mí. —Las mejillas de la alcaldesa se tiñeron de rosa.

Las rubias la besaron en las mejillas otra vez, ambas pensando en lo adorable que se veía en ese momento. Mal pasó sus dedos por el cabello oscuro de Regina, mientras que su otra mano sostuvo la de Emma. Los tres se sentaron allí, se acurrucaron uno contra el otro en un cómodo silencio durante varios minutos.

—Entonces. —Habló Emma. —¿Qué quieren hacer por el resto de la noche? —

—¿Podría hacernos algo para comer y luego tal vez una noche de cine? —

—Suena bien para mi. —Mal ralentizó sus movimientos a través del cabello de Regina. —Mientras no sea una de esas terribles películas de Disney. —Dijo haciendo que los tres se rieran una vez más.

….

Más tarde esa noche, Emma, Regina y Maléfica se encontraron acurrucadas juntas en el sofá de Regina en su sala. A las otras dos les tomó un poco de tiempo convencer a Mal de que Star Wars no era como otras películas de Disney y que a ella le gustaría.

Cuando los créditos se fueron enrollando, Mal se dirigió a sus novias. —De acuerdo, ambos tenían razón. Lo disfruté. Aunque creo que nunca podría imaginarme volar en una nave espacial con una bola gigante de pieles. —

—¡Hey, no hables mal de Chewy! —Emma le lanzó al dragón una mirada burlona: —Es mi favorito. —

—También es el favorito de Henry. —La morena comentó: —Aunque siempre le tuve más cariño a Leia. —

—¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? —Regina se retorció cuando Mal le hizo cosquillas.

—Como si no estuvieras simplemente babeando por ella también. —La alcaldesa respondió.

Mal simplemente se encogió de hombros y evitó el tema: —La pequeña cosa azul y blanca también era linda. —

Emma se rió de los otros dos antes de alejarse para estirar los brazos. —¿Están listos para la cama? —

Cuando Mal y Regina asintieron, las tres se dirigieron a la cama que Emma y Regina habían compartido durante los últimos meses. Ambas sabían que habría un montón de espacio para alguien más. La morena en especial estaba deseando compartir su cama con sus dos amantes en la misma noche. El pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa brillante adornara sus rasgos.

Una vez en la habitación, todas usaron su magia para cambiarse a su ropa de dormir favorita. Regina vestía su camisón de seda azul con pantalón azul oscuro, Emma tenía puesta su camiseta sin mangas y unos bóxer, y Mal vestía su camisa de Spike y sus bragas moradas.

LA sheriff no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que se le escapó cuando vio lo que llevaba el dragón cuando los tres se sentaron juntos en la cama con Mal en el medio. —¿My Little Pony? No me pareciste del tipo que te gusta ese tipo de cosas. —

—Yo no. Poppet me lo dio—Mal sonrió a Regina quien se sonrojó.

—¿En serio? —Emma preguntó con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa propia.

—Sí, aunque nunca me ha dicho por qué le gustó tanto la caricatura. —

—Yo no. —Regina intentó farolear. —Solo pensé que era una linda camisa para ti. —

—Eso puede ser, mi amor, pero esas adorables mejillas rosadas tuyas me dicen que hay más de esa explicación. —Dijo Mal mientras hacía toque en dichas mejillas.

—También mi superpoder. Vamos, Gina, sabes que ninguno de nosotros se reirá de ti. —

—Te acabas de reír de la camisa. —La morena acusó.

—Sí...—Emma se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello. —Pero en mi defensa, no esperaba que el gran dragón malo estuviera usando una camisa con un pequeño bebé morado en ella. —Se volvió para mirar a dicho dragón. —Aunque es súper lindo para ti. —

—Gracias cariño. —

Emma sonrió al término antes de que ella y Mal se volvieran hacia Regina, cuya cara aún tenía un tono ruborizado y esperaron a que ella les respondiera.

Regina suspiró y se resignó a su destino cuando comenzó a hablar. —Ambas saben que me gustaban los caballos cuando era niña. Cuando estaba sola, a menudo me imaginaba viviendo en un mundo rodeada por ellos. En todas mis fantasías, los caballos podían hablarme mientras jugábamos. Incluso me imagino que de ellos teniendo magia lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra la de mi madre. Así que cuando descubrí el programa...fue como si mis recuerdos favoritos de la infancia se hubieran puesto en una pantalla para que los viera. Fue bastante reconfortante para mí. —

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando, apartó la cabeza de las rubias. Solo miró hacia atrás cuando sintió a Emma estirar su brazo sobre Mal para ahuecar la mejilla de Regina para girarla hacia ellos. —Esa es la cosa más adorable que he escuchado a Regina. —Ella sonrió a la morena y le acarició la mejilla antes de bajar la mano.

—Esa fue una historia hermosa, Poppet. Tal vez en la mañana, puedas presentarnos el show. —

—Pero pensé que habías dicho que las caricaturas eran insensibles cuando te di esa camisa. Dijiste que solo la llevabas porque era cómoda. —

—Es cierto. —Asintió la dragona. —Pero eso fue antes de que supiera qué significaba mucho para ti. Estaría más que dispuesta a verlo si lo quisieras. —

"Bien. Soy más una persona de Scooby, pero quién sabe, me gustaría verla. Por lo que he escuchado del arco iris, uno se ve bastante rudo. —

Regina sonrió ampliamente a sus amantes. —Ustedes realmente son las personas mas perfectas del mundo. —

—Pensamos lo mismo de ti Ángel. —Emma se inclinó para besar apasionadamente a Regina.

Cuando ella se apartó, Maléfica se movió para besar a Regina también. Las rubias luego se miraron a los ojos antes de compartir el segundo beso en su relación.

Emma murmuró alegremente mientras se alejaban. —Creo que podría acostumbrarme a este nuevo arreglo si eso significa que puedo besar a dos mujeres calientes así todos los días. —

—Creo que yo también puedo. —Mal se inclinó para besar al sheriff en la mejilla. —Ahora, descansemos un poco, todos hemos tenido un largo día. —

Todas se arrastraron bajo las suaves sábanas, Regina inmediatamente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mal, acurrucándose en su costado. Emma se movió para hacer lo mismo, pero luego dudó sin saber si la otra rubia estaría de acuerdo con eso. Ella sonrió y se relajó cuando sintió que la dragona le frotaba la espalda, animándola a imitar a Regina.

Regina habló cuando tanto ella como Emma se acomodaron contra el dragón, ya dormían en su voz. —Las quiero tanto a las dos. —

—Nosotras también te amamos. Dulces sueños Regina, Emma. —Maléfica colocó un pequeño beso en la corona de cada una de las cabezas de sus novias, haciéndolas sonreír suavemente.

—Buenas noches. —Emma cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió solo un momento después. —Sólo una última pregunta Regina. —

—¿Qué es ese Baby? —

—Nunca podré salirte con la mía de llamarte 'Poppet', ¿Verdad? —

—Oh diablos, que no. —La alcaldesa murmuró y cerró los ojos mientras los otros dos se reían.

Cuando el sueño las alcanzó, Regina pensó que finalmente había conseguido lo que más deseaba. Ella ya tiene su final feliz.


End file.
